


Love like war

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Cheating, M/M, Pining, kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn tente quelque chose pour empêcher Liam de s'éloigner de lui, c'est la chose la plus stupide qu'il aurait pu faire, mais il ne pouvait rester là à le regarder s'éloigner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love like war

**Author's Note:**

> Une autre de mes fics en français. Aussi dispo sur sweet-caroline.skyrock.com.

Elle s'appelait Sophia. Liam leur avait présenté la jeune fille avec tellement de fierté, Zayn en avait presque été malade. Il ne pouvait nier que la jeune fille était magnifique, tout comme Danielle l'avait été mais, d'une manière plus douce, plus fragile. Elle avait une jolie voix, délicate, réconfortante et elle avait parue réellement contente de les rencontrer tous. Au moins avec Danielle, Zayn savait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle avait son caractère et dès le départ, les choses avaient été claires : il la méprisait et elle en faisait autant à son égard. Liam avait pourtant fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'ils s'entendent et il ne pouvait normalement rien refuser au jeune homme mais ça, c'était trop pour lui. Pourtant, elle était partie dans un tourbillon de boucles brunes et de colère alors que Zayn était resté aux côtés de Liam, un sourire aux lèvres qu'il n'osa même pas cacher. Il roulait distraitement une cigarette éteinte entre ses doigts pour les empêcher de courir contre les cheveux courts sur la nuque de Liam, de le toucher simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était partie mais que lui serait là, _toujours_ , aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait tranquillement de Perrie, qu'il prévoyait sa sortie et qu'il rassemblait son courage, Liam profitait pleinement de sa vie de célibataire et Zayn n'avait plus d'ongles à ronger à force de s'inquiéter. Il voyait le jeune homme sortir dans les bars et la peur de le voir ramener quelqu'un un soir était si grande... Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas Zayn et... Sophia avait fait son apparition. Elle était là, toute en courbes et en douceur, tout ce que lui-même n'était pas, tout ce qu'il s'efforçait de cacher.

Alors qu'elle leur souriait et que Liam rayonnait à ses côtés, Zayn avait serré les poings et la mâchoire si fort qu'il était certain de s'être décroché quelque chose. Puis soudain, comme une bouée de sauvetage, il avait senti le bras de Louis s'enrouler autour de sa taille qui le retenait, le supportait et il s'était laisser bercer par ce contact, cette étreinte. Il s'était accroché à cet échappatoire, passant le plus de temps possible avec Louis, enchaînant les tatouages, les sorties dans les bars et autres activités avec le jeune homme. Pourtant, alors que tout ce que Zayn voulait était de faire réagir Liam, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était en train de le perdre, ce dernier ne voyait rien et continuait de flotter sur ce petit nuage rose que les fans avait surnommé “Sophiam.” Zayn en était malade rien que d'entendre ce mot, mais il ne pouvait même pas détester Sophia parce qu'elle ne savait rien. Danielle elle, s'en doutait, il savait en lisant au fond de son regard qu'elle se doutait des sentiments de Zayn, qu'elle savait même que ceux du jeune homme étaient probablement plus fort que les siens mais Sophia, elle dégageait une innocence qui lui faisait grincer les dents.

Liam tenta pendant quelques temps de faire des efforts pour essayer de passer du temps avec Zayn quand même, malgré ses refus et ses absences inexpliquées avec n'importe quel autre membre du groupe sauf lui. Puis, arriva ce dont Zayn avait le plus peur, Liam abandonna. Il cessa de l'inviter, de s'éclipser dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour écouter ces films de super-héros que Harry n'aimait pas ou dont Niall semblait s'être lassé trop rapidement. Il cessa même de le féliciter après ses solos particulièrement impressionnants. Liam arrêta tout simplement d'essayer et les quelques petits morceaux du coeur de Zayn qui étaient restés intacts depuis l'impact “Sophia” s'effondrèrent à leur tour. Il s'était soudainement sentit assourdi par le vacarme qui s'était alors élevé au creux de sa poitrine mais, la vérité est que l'on est toujours seul à entendre tout le bruit que peut faire un coeur qui se brise.

Il décida de jouer sa dernière carte malgré que Louis lui ait dit que c'était tout sauf une bonne idée mais, Zayn n'avait plus d'autre espoir que celui là. Il devait faire réagir Liam, il devait faire quelque chose. À l'amour comme à la guerre disait l'expression et, même s'il avait l'impression de n'être en guerre que contre lui-même, contre ses propres sentiments, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

 

***

 

“Félicitations à propos des fiançailles, Zayn!” Louis avait raison c'était la pire idée qu'il avait eu de toute sa vie mais, malgré tout, c'était aussi la meilleure. La pire parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de répondre à toute les questions de comment il avait demandé sa main à Perrie, des dates du mariage et de qui seraient ses garçons d'honneur. Il n'était pas humainement possible de se retenir de rouler des yeux aussi souvent, Zayn en avait la migraine. Pourtant, cette idée lui semblait tout de même excellente, pourquoi? Pour l'expression de Liam alors qu'il leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, pour toutes les fois où il voyait son visage alors que le sujet était amené dans une entrevue. Il n'aurait pas dû se réjouir de voir l'autre jeune homme si triste et en colère mais c'était exactement la réaction qu'il attendait et il avait été servi. Par contre, Liam semblait se refermer sur lui même et éviter Zayn encore plus qu'avant, donc on revenait encore au fait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée.

Un soir alors qu'ils résidaient tous à l'hôtel et que Niall et Harry étaient partis faire Dieu sait quoi, que Liam s'était éclipsé, son téléphone contre l'oreille, Louis et Zayn s'étaient installés sur le lit de ce dernier et regardait une émission dont il ne se rappelait jamais le nom.

“Il m'ignore complètement Louis.”

“Ben tu t'attendais à quoi? Tu t'es fiancé Zayn! Je t'ai dis que c'était une mauvaise idée! Tu pensais vraiment qu'en étant FIANCÉ, il allait laisser Sophia pour toi?”

“Peut-être... Tu pourrais arrêter de crier le mot fiancé?” marmonna alors Zayn et l'expression sur le visage de Louis sembla s'adoucir. 

“C'est ce que tu es pourtant, à qui la faute hein?”

Zayn se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller en grognant et ils entendirent soudainement quelques coups donnés à la porte de sa chambre. Louis déposa un baiser sonore dans ses cheveux, comme pour excuser son comportement avant d'aller répondre à la porte puisque Zayn ne tentait aucun mouvement pour se lever de son lit. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ni Louis ni la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte ne sembla dire quoi que ce soit et puis la porte se referma.

Zayn, se croyant alors seul, roula sur le dos et sursauta lorsqu'il aperçu Liam qui se tenait au pied de son lit. Ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon de jogging gris. Il portait aussi un t-shirt blanc un peu trop ample et une casquette noire et il avait l'air si doux, si confortable que Zayn dû serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de se lever et de le serrer contre lui. Il lui manquait tellement.

“Hey.” Murmura Liam et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si gêné alors que c'était lui-même qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole en dehors des entrevues depuis déjà trois jours.

“Hey” répondit Zayn avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos et de fixer le plafond. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser et le corps de Liam s'allonger à ses côtés, si près, mais au fond beaucoup trop loin. 

“Ça va?” Zayn haussa les épaules, soudainement en colère et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi, tout à coup Liam s'inquiétait? Il avait eu besoin de Liam il y a bien longtemps déjà mais ce dernier avait choisi Sophia, qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il savait qu'il n'était que contradictions en ce moment, qu'il voulait que Liam le prenne dans ses bras mais en même temps qu'il quitte sa chambre et le laisse tranquille. Pour taire le combat qui faisait rage en lui, il préféra se taire lui aussi.

“Ce doit être dur répondre à toute ses questions sur tes fiançailles, non? Beaucoup à assimiler?” 

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Liam qui soupira. Le son de la télévision toujours ouverte. Le bourdonnement de colère qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Et soudainement, tout éclata. 

“Parce que ça t'intéresses maintenant?” Zayn n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers Liam pour savoir que ce dernier le regardait avec surprise, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension. 

“Mais oui Zayn ça me...” 

“Non, Liam! Tu t'en fous! Pas la peine de me mentir.”

Et bang. Sa colère s'était répercuté jusque chez Liam parce que soudainement il était debout au beau milieu de la chambre, les poings serrés, et il criait lui aussi. Il criait et Zayn n'avait qu'une envie, se rouler en boule et se couvrir les oreilles parce que tout était de sa faute finalement. 

“Je m'en fous? Tu penses que je me fous du fait que je l'ai appris en même temps que le reste de la planète Zayn? Que je n'étais pas assez important pour que tu vienne m'en parler avant les autres? Le fait que je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée, toi tu t'en fous parce que tu ne pense qu'à toi!”

En une fraction de seconde, Zayn était sur ses pieds lui aussi. Tout s'était détérioré si vite, c'en était ridicule mais, il ne pouvait retenir la colère qui bouillait dans ses veines. Les mots “une mauvaise idée” résonnaient à ses oreilles, encore et encore. 

“Je ne pense qu'à moi? JE NE PENSES QU'À MOI?! Qui m'a laissé derrière lorsqu'il est devenu célibataire pour sortir dans les bars tous les soirs? Qui m'ignore presque depuis que cette Sophia est entrée dans sa vie? C'est toi Liam! Tu n'étais plus là alors tu ne méritais pas de savoir!” 

“Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Zayn! Je -”

Et ce mensonge était le coup de grâce, ces mots vinrent mettre le feu à sa rage déjà trop grande. Zayn se rapprocha alors de Liam et le repoussa brusquement, une fois, deux fois, puis trois. Trois poussées pour venir accentuer chacun de ses mots : “Tu. M'as. Abandonné!” Et le dos de Liam se cogna contre la porte, ses yeux agrandis par la surprise, toute trace de colère semblant s'être envolée.

“J'attendais que tu réalises, après Danielle, que j'étais ce qu'il te fallait. Que j'étais là pour toi. J'attendais que tu réalises que Perrie n'était rien comparé à ce que tu étais pour moi. Et tu es revenu avec une autre à ton bras. Tu m'as abandonné Liam. Alors n'essaie pas de me convaincre que tu t'en fais pour moi maintenant.” 

Zayn réalisa alors à son tour que toute la colère s'était éteinte en lui aussi et que de grosses larmes roulaient désormais sur ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement et recula d'un pas, recula le plus possible, s'éloignant de Liam et lui tournant le dos pour ne pas avoir à affronter la pitié qui prenait sûrement place au fond de ses magnifiques yeux bruns. Il senti les doigts de Liam se refermer sur son poignet et il tenta de se libérer, murmurant un faible 

“Liam, non.” Il n'avait plus la force de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il se sentait vidé et ne voulait qu'une chose, dormir. Les doigts libérèrent finalement son poignet mais seulement pour faire place à deux bras qui le retournèrent fermement, deux bras se refermant autour de son corps frêle et épuisé. Et alors qu'il levait ses propres bras pour tenter de repousser Liam une dernière fois, ce fut des lèvres qui rencontrèrent les siennes, de manière violente et précipitée mais, Zayn n'aurait refusé aucun baiser venant de Liam. Peu importe s'il devait perdre une dent ou un oeil dans le processus, jamais il ne pourrait refuser la chaleur et la douceur de cette bouche dont il avait rêvé depuis trop longtemps. Il se retrouva soudainement repoussé brusquement contre un des murs de sa chambre et il s'agrippa au t-shirt de Liam, ne voulant plus jamais le laisser partir. Il sentait les mains de l'autre jeune homme parcourir son corps rapidement, le long de ses côtes et de ses hanches, ses épaules, son cou, son visage, comme s'il ne savait pas où les déposer, comme s'il voulait tout toucher et ne pouvait se décider. Il s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur sa taille alors qu'il roulait de ses propres hanches contre celles de Zayn, le tissu de ses pantalons de jogging ne cachant rien de son excitation grandissante.

La bouche de Liam quitta la sienne et aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et Zayn devait savoir qu'est-ce qui se passait et pourquoi Liam l'avait plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre et l'embrassait jusqu'à manquer de souffle? Pourquoi il s'affairait, avec des mains tremblantes à détacher son jeans? Zayn avait besoin de savoir que c'était plus qu'une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné, que c'était plus que du sexe. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'espérer, il ne survivrait pas, son coeur n'était plus assez fort pour supporter de se briser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dans un effort surhumain il déposa ses paumes contre le torse de Liam et le repoussa de quelques centimètres, murmurant son prénom mais ce dernier se contenta de secouer brusquement la tête. Il s'attaqua alors à la peau de son cou qu'il décora de baisers et de morsures et Zayn pouvait l'entendre marmonner contre sa gorge. 

“Depuis si longtemps Zayn. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps.”

Zayn attrapa Liam par les cheveux à cet instant et le força à le regarder et, dans ses yeux assombris de désir, il lu toute la sincérité des mots que l'autre jeune homme venait de prononcer. Liam planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête avant de déposer la paume d'une de ses mains contre le torse de Zayn, droit sur son coeur. Ce dernier sembla soudain s'enflammer dans sa poitrine et il pouvait presque sentir ses os s'embraser à leur tour. Il ne savait plus si c'était le désir qui brûlait au fond de lui ou la colère. Il se sentait fou de rage envers Liam parce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit de tout cela plus tôt alors il renversa les rôles et plaqua le corps de Liam contre le mur, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras et le maintenant en place avec ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec force et insistance pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus son mot à dire dans l'histoire, Zayn était celui en contrôle désormais. Les bras de Liam étaient venus se refermer autour de son cou durant le baiser mais Zayn attrapa ses poignets avant de les maintenir fermement contre le mur, au dessus de sa tête. Zayn se pencha alors à son oreille et lui murmura, accompagnant le tout d'un roulement de hanches qui extirpa le plus délicieux des gémissement de la part de Liam. 

“Je vais te faire regretter de ne m'avoir rien dit plus tôt.” Il garda une main autour de ses poignets alors que de l'autre main, il descendait le long de son torse, de son estomac, mémorisant chaque muscles et chaque courbes sous le tissus de son chandail avant de l'agripper fermement au travers de ses pantalons. Liam gémit de nouveau, tentant de libérer ses poignets et de pousser contre la paume de Zayn au même moment. Ce dernier cessa alors tout mouvement et, à quelques millimètres seulement des lèvres délicieuses de Liam, il murmura :

“Si tu bouges, j'arrête tout Liam, tu peux gémir autant que tu veux, tu peux même crier mais, tu ne bouges pas compris?” 

Il vit Liam avaler difficilement et ses pupilles se dilater encore plus alors qu'il hochait la tête, le reste de son corps dangereusement immobile. De sa main libre, Zayn tira doucement sur les pantalons de Liam, d'un côté, puis de l'autre jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci tombent mollement autour de ses chevilles. Zayn enfouit son visage au creux de son cou pour étouffer le grognement qui montait dans sa gorge alors qu'il réalisa que Liam ne portait rien sous ses pantalons. Il embrassa sa gorge et laissa glisser ses dents contre sa tache de naissance et cessa encore une fois tout mouvement alors que Liam se tortillait pour se libérer de son emprise. Il lâcha les poignets de Liam et recula d'un pas, puis de deux, une lueur de défi au fond de ses prunelles dorées. “Zayn” se plaignit alors Liam, les bras toujours au dessus de sa tête et Zayn serra les poings, se faisant violence pour résister à l'image si alléchante qui se trouvait devant lui. Liam, ses cheveux en bataille, sa casquette depuis longtemps tombée sur le sol de la chambre, ses yeux sombres et sa bouche encore plus rouge qu'à l'habitude. Il avait le souffle court et ses pantalons reposaient toujours à ses pieds mais le plus important, c'était son sexe bien dur et ne demandant qu'à être touché. Sachant qu'il était la raison de cette excitation força Zayn à se rapprocher de lui de nouveau et du bout des doigts, il caressa les cuisses nues de Liam d'une main, souriant en sentant la chair de poule s'élever sur sa peau. Zayn referma de nouveau ses doigts autour de ses poignets sans cesser de caresser ses hanches et la ligne de poil qui descendait sous son nombril, prenant bien soin d'éviter cette partie de Liam qui voulait désespérément son attention.

“Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger Liam. Tu ne veux pas que j'arrête n'est-ce pas?” 

Ce dernier se contenta de secouer la tête et Zayn en profita, en lui libérant les poignets, pour lui enlever son t-shirt aussi avant de lui tendre la main et de l'attirer vers le lit. Il le poussa sur le dos et alors que Liam esquissait un mouvement vers son entrejambe, Zayn prononça son nom dans un grognement. Celui-ci s'immobilisa encore une fois avant de placer ses mains derrière sa tête, le regard toujours fixé sur Zayn qui se tenait au pied du lit et qui avait commencé à enlever ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il fut complètement nu, il fouilla dans son sac de voyage pour en sortir le nécessaire puis grimpa sur Liam, il joignit leurs lèvres une fois de plus avant de se pencher et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

“Si tu me laisses faire tout ce que j'ai envie Liam, je ne te laisserai plus jamais sortir de cette chambre.” 

Pour toute réponse, Liam se contenta de cambrer les hanches, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Zayn roula les siennes à son tour jusqu'à ce que Liam ferme les yeux, rejetant la tête sur l'oreiller. Il fit glisser son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, celle qui lui donnait des chaleurs depuis le premier jour, poussant Liam à entrouvrir ses lèvres et y faire courir sa langue. Zayn poussa alors son index à l'intérieur de la bouche de l'autre garçon et lorsque Liam lécha de la jointure jusqu'au bout de son doigt, il hocha la tête avant d'y ajouter un deuxième doigt. Liam, les yeux clos s'affairait à bien humidifier les doigts de Zayn et ce dernier se mit à lui parler pour garder son sang froid. 

“Je veux que tu me parles, Liam. Pendant que je me prépare pour toi ok? Dis moi depuis quand tu rêves de ce moment. Dis moi que c'est ce que tu veux.” 

Liam hocha la tête, presque hypnotisé par la voix de Zayn mais il posa tout de même une question qui vint refroidir l'atmosphère. 

“Perrie?” Non. Zayn ne pouvait pas s'être rendu si loin, pour que les regrets de Liam viennent tout gâcher alors il lui répondit par une autre question. 

“Sophia?” Et le souffle court, son regard ne quittant jamais celui de Zayn, Liam prononça les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre 

“Plus un problème.” Il ne voulait pas savoir depuis quand et pourquoi Liam n'était plus avec Sophia non, en ce moment Zayn ne voulait qu'une chose et c'était le garçon allongé sous lui.

Il se releva alors sur ses genoux, toujours par dessus Liam mais ne le touchant plus et attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait apporté avec lui en grimpant sur le lit. Il en enduisit ses doigts et, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Liam il glissa une main entre ses jambes et lentement, doucement il enfonça son index à l'intérieur de lui. Il vit les doigts de Liam bouger, l'envie de toucher Zayn semblait trop forte et il tenta même de soulever les hanches. Le jeune homme tatoué déposa fermement sa main libre contre le torse de Liam et secoua la tête. 

“Je t'ai demandé quelque chose Liam. Dis moi depuis combien de temps tu rêves de ce moment” Ce dernier ferma les yeux fermement avant de prendre une grande respiration. 

“Depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je crois que Danielle le savait mais... J'étais sûr que tu ne voudrais pas de moi comme ça... J'ai préféré garder tout ça pour moi plutôt que de me faire rejeter. Mais....Mais Perrie et tes fiançailles... C'était trop pour moi. Ça m'a fait réaliser que... Je n'aimerai jamais Sophia comme je t'aime toi.”

Zayn cessa tout mouvement, il avait demandé à Liam de lui parler certes mais, pas de lui ouvrir son coeur comme il venait de le faire. Un barrière venait de s'effondrer, les choses venaient soudainement de changer. 

“Liam...” Et ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, et gratifia Zayn d'un timide haussement d'épaules...enfin il tenta de hausser les épaules puisque ses mains étaient toujours bien en place au dessus de sa tête. Zayn laissa tomber tout ce qu'il faisait et s'effondra sur Liam pour l'embrasser une autre fois et lorsque ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de lui, il ne l'en empêcha pas cette fois. Il ne fit rien pour arrêter Liam non plus lorsque ses bras quittèrent son cou pour descendre le long de son dos et que ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'où ceux de Zayn avaient été quelques instants plus tôt. 

“Je peux te toucher maintenant?” Chuchota Liam contre son oreille et Zayn, pour toute réponse enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Liam, gémissant son approbation. Il entendit la bouteille de lubrifiant s'ouvrir une seconde fois et les doigts de Liam vinrent remplacer les siens. Il entra doucement, presque douloureusement et avec tellement de précaution que Zayn en oublia tout le reste, toute ses envies de dominer Liam et de le punir de l'avoir fait attendre, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance désormais sous tant de douceur. 

“La prochaine fois” osa-t-il espérer alors qu'il se laissait entraîner par toutes ces délicieuses sensations que lui faisaient sentir Liam.

Un doigt, puis deux et finalement trois. Le silence de la chambre, que la douce musique de leurs souffles rapides, que le vacarme de leurs coeurs qui battaient à leurs oreilles. Si Zayn avait cru avoir le coeur brisé jusqu'à maintenant, ce dernier semblait se faire un plaisir de lui rappeler que sous le touché de Liam, il était encore bel et bien vivant. Zayn appuya ses paumes contre le torse de l'autre homme et il sentait sous ses doigts la douce vibration de son coeur, le soulèvement irrégulier de sa cage thoracique. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler maintenant, leur gestes, leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Et lorsque Liam retira ses doigts, une question flotta dans l'air et Zayn se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'appuyer son front contre l'épaule de Liam, de tenter de contrôler sa respiration, de se préparer à l'inévitable, à ce dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Il entendit Liam déchirer l'enveloppe du condom, il le sentait remuer sous lui et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'aider ou à faire quoi que ce soit, il était figé par le désir mais aussi par la peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Finalement, il sentit Liam entrer doucement en lui, avec soin, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille, parce que Liam ne pouvait faire autrement. Quand il fut complètement en lui, il attrapa le menton de Zayn et le força à le regarder dans les yeux et l'embrassa doucement. 

“Si jamais je te fais du mal Zayn -” 

“Plus maintenant Liam... Plus maintenant.” Un sourire illumina le visage de Liam alors qu'il soulevait les hanches une première fois, arrachant un petit cri de la gorge de Zayn, un qu'il ne put tout simplement pas retenir.

Liam trouva rapidement un rythme régulier alors qu'il entrait et sortait de Zayn et ce dernier tentait de rencontrer chacun de ses coups de hanches avec un roulement de son propre bassin, se retenant de ses bras toujours appuyés sur le torse de Liam. Après quelques minutes toutefois, Zayn sentit ses bras et ses jambes se mettre à trembler, sous l'effort mais aussi parce que Liam atteignait chaque fois cet endroit en lui qui lui donnait envie de crier son nom jusqu'à ce que la voix lui manque. Il sembla remarquer que Zayn commençait à faiblir parce qu'il cessa soudainement tous mouvements et alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, il s'effondra tout de même sur le torse de Liam, pantelant.

Liam remonta ses doigts le long de ses cuisses, presque tendrement et ce jusqu'à son dos où il décrivit de grands mouvements circulaires, comme pour le rassurer, comme pour lui donner le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Zayn réussit à prononcer quelques mots 

“N'arrête pas s'il te plaît.” “Rien ne presse Zayn, on a tout notre temps d'accord?” 

Zayn secoua la tête brusquement, et tenta de recommencer son mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre de Liam qui vibrait toujours d'excitation à l'intérieur de lui mais celui-ci l'en empêcha et se retira, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit à ses côtés. 

“Retournes-toi face au mur Zayn.” lui demanda alors Liam, d'une voix douce et débordant de tendresse. Zayn ne pouvait plus rien lui refuser, se demandait s'il le pourrait encore un jour après cette nuit. Il roula sur le côté et Liam fit de même derrière lui, son torse appuyé contre son dos, son sexe contre ses fesses. Il glissa un bras sous Zayn et appuya la paume de sa main contre son coeur avant de déposer son autre main entre ses cuisses pour le forcer à écarter les jambes. Il pénétra de nouveau en lui, un peu plus facilement que la première fois et Zayn se sentit alors submergé par le sentiment d'être sous l'emprise de Liam. Il entrelaça ses propres doigts à ceux qui reposaient sur son torse et se laissa bercer par la merveilleuse sensation de Liam qui entrait et sortait de lui de plus en plus rapidement, avec de plus en plus de force. Il pouvait sentir ses ongles qui entraient presque douloureusement dans la peau de sa cuisse, ses lèvres et ses dents par moment contre la peau de son cou et son nom, murmuré avec tant d'envie et d'adoration.

La tête de Zayn lui tournait sous toutes les émotions qui semblaient le submerger et entre les cris et les gémissements, il trouva la force de murmurer 

“Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça...” Ce qui fit ralentir les mouvements de Liam et Zayn se dit qu'il aurait dû se taire parce qu'il ne voulait jamais que ça s'arrête, il ne voulait plus jamais quitter cette chambre. 

“Quoi?” lui demanda Liam, une tristesse dans la voix que Zayn devait à tout prix faire disparaître. 

“J'étais supposé être celui qui te rendrais fou ce soir. Je voulais te faire regretter d'avoir attendu si longtemps et -” 

Il fut interrompu par Liam, où plutôt par le mouvement violent de ses hanches et le rire qu'il étouffa contre les cheveux de sa nuque. Dans un murmure, Liam prononça alors la phrase que Zayn espérait tant 

“La prochaine fois Z.” À ses mots, il recommença à rouler des hanches, plus lentement mais avec plus d'insistance cette fois, plus profondément avec chaque coups de bassin. Zayn n'en pouvait plus, il referma sa main autour de son sexe et rapidement, la main de Liam quitta sa cuisse pour rejoindre la sienne. Sentant que l'autre garçon était au bord du gouffre, Liam murmura alors des mots d'encouragement à l'oreille de Zayn, tout en pénétrant en lui encore et encore.

“Tu es tellement parfait Zayn. Si tu savais comme c'est bon d'être en toi. Je veux t'entendre jouir Zayn, je veux que tu me regarde, que tu prononce mon nom. Je veux apprendre par coeur l'expression de ton visage pour me la rejouer encore et encore, pour ne jamais oublier ce moment.” 

Zayn tourna la tête vers Liam comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé et il tenta de le regarder dans les yeux mais c'était impossible, il les ferma brusquement, presque douloureusement alors que son orgasme déferlait en lui comme une vague dévastatrice. Derrière ses paupières tout était blanc et il cru s'entendre dire, non crier, le prénom de Liam puis, il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule. Liam y avait planté les dents alors qu'à son tour, il se laissait entraîner par sa propre jouissance.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, tentant de reprendre leur souffle et de retenir les sourires béats qui menaçaient d'éclairer leurs visages. 

“Tu pensais tout ce que tu m'as dis, Li?” demanda Zayn dans un élan de courage tandis que celui-ci se retirait, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Liam grimpa alors sur Zayn et caressa son visage du bout des doigts, un sourire fatigué mais sincère sur ses lèvres. 

“Chaque mots Z, je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'éloignes ou que tu croie que je t'abandonnes. Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille de toute façon.” Zayn releva la tête et embrassa Liam une autre fois, parce que maintenant il pouvait le faire autant qu'il le voulait, ses bras se refermant autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. 

“Tu me laisseras te rendre fou la prochaine fois?” lui demanda Zayn, les lèvres appuyées contre sa tache de naissance sur sa gorge, regrettant encore de n'avoir pu tenir son rôle bien longtemps. 

“Mais c'est déjà fait Zayn, et depuis bien plus longtemps que tu penses.”

Zayn soupira devant le ridicule de ce que Liam venait de lui dire mais, il n'aurait changé de place pour rien au monde. Il avait peut-être des fiançailles à annuler et tout un tas de problèmes à s'occuper mais, le plus important était réglé alors qu'il pouvait enfin tenir Liam dans ses bras dans le confort de son lit. Avec lui à ses côtés, Zayn était prêt à affronter n'importe quoi et, alors que la guerre à l'intérieur de lui était enfin terminée, celle qui faisait rage au dehors ne l'effrayait plus.


End file.
